1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection/imaging apparatus having a function for projecting an image and a function for imaging.
2. Related Background Art
An image projection apparatus which uses film or sheets such as a slide projector or an overhead projector, and an image projection apparatus which uses an electro-optical effect of liquid crystal or liquid crystal light bulb which uses an electro-thermal-optical effect are known. The projection apparatus which uses the light valve drives the light valve by means of an electric field or heat in accordance with image data from a computer, to project an image on a screen by controlling light projected by the light bulb.
Imaging apparatus include a camera for photographing an object on a photographic film and a video camera which reads an object by means of an imaging tube or a solid-state imaging device to produce an image signal.
In the past, those two types of apparatus have been separate. Accordingly, when a user uses both functions, he/she must have both the projection apparatus and the imaging apparatus. As a result, the manipulation is complex and the expense is high.